Snakes and Dragons
by JoJo419
Summary: Six dragon sisters escape into Ninjago,on the run from their evil uncle. After being kicked out of the cave,they find themselves trapped in a new world. Not knowing who their father was,or how they are going to return,they try and survive but no secret lasts forever. Better than summary,I promise. Reviews are begged for. Rated for fight scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

Snakes and Dragons(prologue)  
Astra's POV

I didn't know why this was happening. We have left them in peace,now they attack us with there petty swords. I whipped my tail around and launched the nearset man into the pond. Ninathala was diving in and out of her shadow form knocking over as many attackers as she could,Ambereta was making a border on the edge of our cave with scorching dragon fire,Maraposa was using her acid to dissolve us a exit and Patriciana was covering her. Joycica was...ugh, where was my sister?! We were hatched from the same egg the day our mother and father dissaperred long ago. "JOYCICA? Where are you?!" I roared into the thick smoke. I saw a blur of silver and pink flash before me. "RUN! Run to the portal! Rufus and the silver talons are here! We MUST escape! We have to leave! I got our belongings,GO!" She yelled to our sisters/friends. A griffin with a large scar across his eye was nipping at her tail. "JEROME! Let my sister be!" I called out as I lit his feathers aflame. He ran off as we,all of us watergems reached a blue swirling tornado. As we dissaperred into its funnel,I knew two things,one was where were going Rufus cannot follow but the silver talons can and two:this wasn't over.

Oraborus: Pythor's POV

Oh,dear. Where-where am I? I looked around to see that I was in the center of a...cell? Wait,I'M the SNAKE KING. Ruler of ALL the serpentine. Who would DARE to lock me up?! I tried to turn invisible but I couldn't. "Wha-? How?!" I asked in pure outrage. "Well I can't just let you go,so using a little magic the overlord taught me I took away your powers,now there MINE!" A voice called from the shadows. I watched in horror and fear as Garmadon stepped out wearing a crown. "Now I'm the king of both serpentine AND the stone army." He told me,his voice dripping with mockery. "And I'm locked up why?" I asked,my voice quavering in terror. "Don't worry,it won't be long now." He said. That didn't scare me,what he said next did." Won't be long before I get to rid Ninjago of you forever because of what you did to your tribe!" He called to me,walking away laughing like a mad man. After that,everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Snakes and Dragons(chapter 2)  
Acidicus POV

I slithered my way to the meeting room. The generals except for Pythor are going to discuss what to do about Garmadon and the stone army. "He is trying...to control us. He must...be stopped." Fangtom told us. I'll admit I wasn't very interested in what they were saying,the scouts found some parchments of writing that weren't normal. I looked at the stone carvings with interest. "Acidicus,are you even listening?!" Skales shouted,snapping me back to reality. "Sorry,Skales. It's just this writing...I think we need to figure out who or what made this." I told him. "Why? It's not even close to what we need to do! We need to get rid of Garmadon!" Skalidor yelled. He's so annoying,yet he's my best friend. "Yet maybe who made this...will help us." Fangtom said. "Good point. Okey,Acidicus. What's your theory?" Skales approved. "Okey,let's see. Notice how the markings are made either with strait or curved lines. Whoever made this couldn't hold a pencil. And why use a rock? This was made of clay from deep inside a mountain,yet it's as warm as fire,maybe hotter! So the tree facts we have now is that they can't hold a pencil,live in a cave and has some source of EXTREME heat." I explained to them. "Good. Now we need a decoder and were set." Skales said. But something told me we needed more than a decoder,we needed the one who wrote this writing...soon.

Maraposa POV

I was walking in what was seemed to be called the toxic bogs. "I don't see why it is toxic,the water is merely acid." I muttered to myself. Perhaps creatures on this planet get hurt when they come into contact with acid. Me,on the other hand it burns the dirt and filth off of my scales,horns,claws and helps heal my wounds. I eased my way into the bog,letting each step bring me closer and deeper into the acid. "My wings will need the help,they got pretty damaged by Eddie in the fight,plus I lost my scrolls." I told myself. I dived into the acid and using my tail as a rotor,glided through the river. All I heard when I surfaced was a scream. There,in the acid with me was a snake like creature with green scales.

Acidicus POV

I went to the bogs later that evening. The calming currents helped me think better and sleep deeper. While floating adrift in my own thoughts,I felt something scaly,yet not in a snake way brush by me. I opened my eyes to see a emerald green DRAGON right in front of me! I quickly yelled before diving beneath the surface. Like that would help! What was I thinking?! I saw the dragon had four curved claws on three of its legs. On one there was only three. The claws were sharped to perfection,almost as though they've been scratched on...rocks. The dragon wrote those carvings! I bursted to the open air,gasping at that thought. The dragon was still staring at me with its...no,her lime green eyes. They...they were amazing. I,I could stare into them forever. That's what she wants,I have to leave! She's going to eat me if I don't! But,those eyes...those beautiful eyes...

Maraposa POV

He just kept staring. Staring right into my eyes. I knew my dragon magic had worked. Those who dare to look at a dragon head on become Mesmerized by the beauty of the dragon. He must really like me if he's this deep into the trance,I had better get back home and get him back to shore. I took him lightly in my claw and began to swim back to land. Only then did I remember that the trance only lasted if we kept eye contact.

Acidicus POV

She...she picked me up! I finally got control of my body again and began to squirm. I had to get out before she eats me! "W...WAIT! I...I didn't mean to trespass! H...honest! Please...please don't hurt me!" I begged the dragoness. We reached the shore a few moments later. I felt her put me down on the ground and nuzzle my stomach. She...she wasn't going to-? "No...nononononono! PLEASE!" I yelled as loud as I could. The dragon took a few paces back,opened her wings which seemed to be covered with battle scars as far as I could see and took off. Thank the great devourer this dragon showed me mercy,but I might not be so lucky next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Snakes and Dragons(chapter 3)  
Patriciana POV

It was in my sights,the deer was NOT getting away this time. I licked my lips at the thought of food. After this,I need to head back to the cave. Poor Astra must be starving. I am the best hunter of the group. I leaped at my prey, knocking it over with a single swing of my claw. I snapped the neck and began to head back to the cave. Before taking off,I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I glared to my left to see something black dart behind a rock the size of my wing. "Who's there?!" I demanded. No reply. "Fine by me,I guess I'll have to find you on my own. Even if I have to tear up this whole mountain!" I shouted into the open air. Really I was ready tear up the mountain to find out who was behind that rock,and I began to stalk towards the rock.

Skalidor POV

I hope she goes away. I can tell its a girl by the voice. Seeing how she hunted scared me. A DRAGON! In Ninjago?! Who would've thought! Hearing her vow made me freeze up. She really wouldn't tear up the mountain...would she? I looked over the rock to see...nothing. She dissapeared! "She's...she's gone?!" I gasped. How many times do you survive a dragon? I'm very lucky indeed. "No,I'm not gone." A voice told me. Next thing I knew I was on the ground. I looked up to see the dragon standing over me. I'm doomed!


	4. Chapter 4

Snakes and Dragons(chapter 4)  
Patriciana POV

"Aww...look what I caught. A cute snake." I purred. Snakes were,besides dragons of course, one of my favorite animals. His tail kept tickling me under the chin,making me giggle. "Cut it out!" I laughed. He stopped after that. I never let anyone see that side of me...without a price. "My turn." I tell him as I begin to coil my tail around his body,exposing his tummy. "L-let me go! P-please,let-let me go!" He kept whimpering. "Oh,relax. I'm not going to hurt you." I tell him. Tickle torture never hurt anybody. I saw him take an uneasy glance at the deer. "I was hunting for my sisters. We're all alone,but we're all grown up." I add hastily. I didn't need anyone thinking there were a clutch of dragon hatchlings hiding away. "Why...why tell me this?" He asked. "Because I know your going to keep this a secret. Even the part about my sisters,especially that part." I tell him. He might be spying for the griffins of the silver talons. " If...if I don't?" He asked. Honestly,I'm glad he asked this." I'll show you." I tell him with a sly grin. I moved a sheathed claw towards his quivering belly. I chuckle at his nervous attitude. If only he was a dragon...

Skalidor POV

Aw,man. Why did I ask that?! I notice her chuckling very carefully. Maybe...maybe if I keep this up she'll let me go? Her claw lightly slides up and down my side,making me want to laugh like crazy. Then she used two claws then three. They were all sheathed,I thanked the devourer for that. But I couldn't hold in my laughs when she began to use her tail on my tummy by purring lightly,making her tail vibrate like crazy on my tummy. "Please,MERCY!" I laughed in between gasps of air. Now I see how the people I constrict feel,not being able to breathe. I felt lightheaded,then she stopped. "Thank...thank you." I gasp. "Hump,it's not over with. I just don't want you passing out...yet." She tells me. "There has to be a way to make you stop." I say. I knew in this condition I would black out for sure next time...and who says she will just use her claws and tail?" Well...now that you mention it,there is a way..." She said,leading off in the end." ANYTHING!" I cry. I was getting desperate now,her tail had gotten back in position now. Most of it covering my tummy,the rest was wrapped underneath my arms. If she started purring again,I'm doomed. "Do you know anyone in a group called the griffins of the silver talons?" She asked. Aw,no. I don't even know anyone outside the serpentine. Sure the ninja,but no one else. "Well?" She says,dangling a claw a inch from my side. "N-no! I-I don't! I've never even heard about these silver talons,HONSET!" I beg. I really wanted to prove that I didn't know anything. She smiled again,and I knew she was gonna continue. I braced myself for lung-busting laughter,but instead I felt her tail loosen. "H-huh?" I stutter. She was letting me go? I just got use to the warmth of her tail. "Thanks for the info. I'm glad that numnard Jerome hasn't reached this world." She told me. I inched myself closer to her and,I don't even know why,reached out to touch her scales. When my hand reached them,I felt the heat of a thousand suns yet as comforting as a hug. She nuzzled me on the head,giggling. Then she grabbed her deer,beat her wings and took off to where I guess her sisters waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Snakes and dragons(chapter 5)  
Ambereta POV

"She's waking up again." I tell Joycica. I put her on making sure Astra doesn't wake up by the fact that if she did she'll start trying to help. She doesn't get enough rest as she does when she's healthy. "Alright." Joycica says and walks over to her sister. "No! No more trying to knock me out. I feel fine,really!" Astra yells. "Ah! She awakes!" I hear a jeer from the entrance. Patriciana walks in carrying at least sixty deer. "This should feed us for a while." She tells me. "Why's one of them look like it was in the dragon/griffin war five times?" Maraposa asks,landing gently on a ledge high above us. "I get my prey whether I have to hunt it down five times!" Patriciana roars triumpently. "Oh,boy." Astra groans,putting a claw on her head." Headache?" I ask." Maybe." She replies,eyeing me funny." Know what would help?" Maraposa asks her. "Yeah,yeah. I need to take it easy. But I have to help you! I'm not just going to lie here doing nothing!" Astra snaps. "Your not doing nothing. Your gaining your strength back so you can be our fearless leader again." Joycica purrs in her ear. "Well,I'm out of shadow moss,so I had better go get some more." I tell everyone. I walked out into the full moons light and soaked up the peacefulness of this world." Ambereta! Wait!" I here Joycica call. "Don't bring anyone home,alright? No matter how cute they look,no humans allowed." She told me with a sly grin. When we were back home,any one or thing I found cute I would take it home. They would sometimes stay with me for days until one of the others found out. But I had something to fire back with. "Right,no humans except that one called Lloyd who brought you chocolate." I sneered. "That's rig-hey, WAIT JUST A SECOND! How did you-?" She growled. I took off to avoid any uneeded conflict. Soon I arrived at some kind of graveyard. "Perfect." I muttered

Fangtom POV

I slithered through my shadowy home. It's so peaceful at night. But by what Acidicus told everyone shocked me. Dragons in Ninjago...something's not right about that. Skalidor said he had an encounter too,but refused to tell any more on acount that the dragon had him promise he would never tell anyone. He's even worried if he does tell she'll go after him! Huh,how crazy can someone get? I saw some moss and reached for it. Just as I grabbed it I felt something warm breathing on my hand. I recoiled in fright as what looked like a red dragon pulled the moss down!" Oh no...not a...dragon!" I yelled as its head poked through the rest of the moss. It's eyes grew wide when it saw me. "Who are you?" She asked. "Fangtom, and you...are?" I asked. "I can't tell you that,I'm afraid. Are you a dragon? You look like one." She tells me. I quickly look down at that. She thought I looked like a dragon? " no I'm not...a dragon. I am...a serpentine." I say. "Your so cute!" She says,picking me up lightly. "Hey,hey! Please put...me down!" I plead. I don't know what this dragon had planned,or why she was out in the first place. She could be hunting for all I know! And I could wind up her prey. "Nuh uh." She coos. I gulped at that. When she brought me closer to her jaw,I started to shake.

Ambereta POV

He's shaking really bad,he must be cold. I nuzzle him gently,hoping it would help him warm up. He just started shaking more. A idea quickly formed in my head. Joycica said I couldn't bring any humans home,but he said he was a serpentine not human. So wouldn't it be okey to take him back with me? I smile at this. "It's alright,you have nothing to be afraid of. I promise." I purr. Fangtom stopped shaking,but he quickly grabbed my claw,wrapping his tail around it. He must be trying to make sure he won't fall off. "I'd better...go back. My friends...will be...looking for me." Fangtom tells me. "I'm sure they wouldn't notice if you gone for a little while longer." I tell him. Like,maybe a day or two. I smile again,knowing that he was coming with me.

Fangtom POV

Her smiles get to me. I smile back lightly into her eyes. They were a lovely red. She's very beautiful,if only she was a serpentine...hey,wait. Maybe if I bite her she will transform into one! Yet she might get mad about me biting her,and she hasn't done anything to me. She lightly places me into another claw,only this one is closed and soft moss surrounds me. Next thing I hear is the sound of wings beating. "Wait! Where are...you taking me?!" I cry. "Easy,back to my sisters and my own den." She replies. I was right! She WAS hunting! Her telling me she wasn't going to hurt me was just her tricking me into trusting her. Her smiles? She knew I was falling into her trap. I feel my eyes getting wetter and wetter as the truth settles in. Her wings stop beating as I realize we were at the den. She takes me into her claw and sets me down lightly. I knew this was it.

Ambereta POV

Was he crying?! Why was he crying?! I didn't hurt him,did I? Wait...I've had this reaction before. Maybe I should have told him before why I wanted to take him back with me. "Hey,don't cry. I won't hurt you,I already told you that." I say. It made me feel bad that I made him cry,but I WILL make it better. "Yes,you did. But you never said...you would take me...back to your nest." Fangtom explains,wiping his tears from his eyes. "I know...I have a habit where if I find some one or thing that's super adorable that I'll take it home." I tell him. He starts blushing at that,even though his scales were a perfect red I could tell he was blushing. "You might as well stay the night. After all,it should be dawn soon." I tell him. He nods and slithers over to me,then he hugs my left fore paw. "Aww...your so CUTE!" I purr as loud as I could. Fangtom smiled. "I thought we were going to take a break from kidnapping humans?" Astra says,stepping out of the darkness. Her blue wings look midnight black in the moonlight. Fangtom begins to cower behind my paw. "I did. He's a serpentine,not human. Now go back to bed,Astra. Your still weak." I tell her sternly. She shouldn't be up this late. I don't care that mom left her in charge,I'm still going to keep her well. "Fine. But you had better come to bed too,Ambereta." She groans. Astra stalks back into the cave as I hear the rest of my sisters start asking her questions. I look to see Fangtom sounding out my name. "Just call me Amber,ok?" I tell him. "Alright." Fangtom replies. Then we head into the cave together.


	6. Chapter 6

Snakes and Dragons(chapter 6)  
Ninathala POV

"Mother! Father! Where are you?!" I cry desperately into the darkness. Griffins shrieking calls were tearing my ears apart. I could hear Rufus laughing in the darkness,but his voice was changing. Then,right in front of me was a shadow of a four armed man. He had glowing red eyes,and was laughing like a maniac. I felt something coil around me in a very protective way. I looked to see mother and a very large green snake with pink eyes. The snake had four-what looked like silver-fangs and it nuzzled me gently. "Who...who are you?" I ask. "I am the devourer,but you might know me as father,my young Nini." The snake told me. There was no denying it,he was my father. Only my dad had called me Nini the day I was hatched. After that,everything began to dissolve. My eyes flashed open as I got back to reality. It was just a dream. "Ninathala! Ambereta brought a friend home!" Joycica told me. I looked over to Ambereta's nest to see a two headed red snake was curled up near her fore paws. I chuckled to myself as I closed my eyes and entered a dreamless sleep.

Pythor POV

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I looked around,then I realized where I was. I'm still in a cell,I'm still a prisoner and I'm still alive. Garmadon probably wants to torture me before bringing my kind to a end. I heard a door slam from upstairs. He's coming now! I need to prove he souldn't hurt me. I hide in a corner and look to see...Skales? Has he come to help me? "S-Skales?!" I stutter. "Pythor! Was Fangtom down here?" Skales asked. Him and Fangtom have been friends for as long as I can remember. "No,why?" I tell him. "He went missing last night! Both Acidicus AND Skalidor have told me about some dragons running around Ninjago! I'm worried he got caught." Skales explained. Oh,goody. First Garmadon takes over,now there are possible serpentine-eating dragons. Just great. "Oh,dear. That doesn't sound good. But,what HAVE I missed while I was knocked out?" I ask Skales. " Garmadon has taken over with his so-called stone army someone called the overlord provided him with. He claims that he wants to work together,but no one believes him. I don't. This 'overlord' seems a little to...different. It's as though he's not from this world!" Skales informs me. "HA! Wants to work together my tail! I remember him coming down here saying he's going to 'get rid' of me for what happened to my tribe!" I jeer. "Yes...that's true. He's trying to convince everyone that you were the reason your tribe is now...gone." Skales reasons. I fell silent at that. A crash from above broke the silence. "I'd better go see what THAT was." Skales said as he slithered off. I chuckled when I heard him saying 'no good stone army' under his breath. I fell into a deep sleep after that. I heard hissing as I looked to see...the Great Devourer?! Our great god?! In MY dream?! I looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Pythor..." I heard a voice say. This voice sounded like my own thoughts,yet I knew it was real. I knew who the voice belonged to. "Y-yes,oh mighty devourer?" I ask,trembling at the thought of making him angry. "Look." He told me as I saw his coils withdraw showing six...dragons? They all looked like hatchlings,yet each had something to set them apart from the others. One had a mix of black and brown making it look like a tough dragon,one had emerald green scales with green glowing eyes that were rather brilliant,one had fire red scales with alluring red eyes,one had a mix of pink black silver and a little bit of blue that made it seem REALLY hyper,one had lavishing blue scales with deep thoughtful eyes and a charming purple dragon. It's eyes were closed tightly,as though it was having a bad dream. "M-might I?" I ask,lightly pointing to the dragon. The devourer nods once. I rubbed behind its ear,and the eyes flew open. The eyes,oh the eyes! Deep,clever yet calm,cunning yet peaceful...I could stare at them forever!" Remember what you have seen,Pythor..." I hear the devourer's voice one more time before blacking out. "Remember what you have seen..."


	7. Chapter 7

Snakes and dragons(chapter 7)  
Astra POV

I woke up to the sound of squealing. I didn't need to open my eyes to know what it was. Every time someone comes home with Ambereta and if they stay the night if they don't wake up before her,she tickles them till they wake up. "How long?" I ask opening my eyes. "At least twenty that I've been counting." Ninathala answers. I stand up and stretch my wings till I feel them pop. "That felt good. How many?" I mumble. "Let's see,sixty times has she dragged her claw up and down his sides,eleven times she's used her tail on Fangtoms tummy and six raspberrys which drive him crazy." Maraposa informs me. I see them all staring at the sight which is Fangtom squirming in Ambereta's tail while she's giving his tummy a good raspberry. "Ambereta! Don't make him pass out! I haven't even gotten fully awake yet and I think he's had enough!" I tell her. "Aw,but he's so CUTE!" Ambereta moans. "Hey,can I use a feather off of your tail?" She asked me. "NO! Please don't...give her...a feather! Please!" Fangtom begs me. "Don't worry,I won't. Because I'm pretty sure Ambereta should be getting you home soon." I tell him. "Ugh,fine. Sorry my adorable Fangpyre,but I guess we must stop...for now." Ambereta says. I could tell behind those cute words and flattery that there was just another tickle torture planned for innocent Fangtom. "Okey,I'm going to go get some sun. Being cooped up in this cave is driving me madder than a griffin chained up unable to fly in a horse barn." I tell the others before racing outside. The rising sun hit my wings as I opened them up. A large scar crossed down my left one,just scratching the membrane. I will still be able to fly,nothing serious. I beat my wings and pushed myself into the clouds. My shadow came down on numerous villages,but I didn't mind. Maybe we'll stay in this world a while before going home. I mean,we have no reason to rush. I hover a bit till I see Ambereta's red scales gleam in the sun. Good,she won't try and keep him hostage for one more day. I'll admit it I think it's cute she will keep anyone she likes with her as long as she can. I sometimes wonder if I should do that. Yet I think people will notice if dogs,bunnies and cobras start vanishing. I fly myself to a icy mountain. The cold will feel nice. Plus I might be able to do some hunting. I crouch low to the ground and creep forward. Each step I take being muffled by the freezing snow. My wings tight to my body,isolating heat into my scales. My fangs slink out along with my claws in eagerness. My tail lightly waves above the ground with my feathers making slight tracks. I hear a gasp and I whip my tail around whoever it is behind me. I lick my lips eagerly and turn around to see...a blue cobra man?! What is up with this planet?!

Skales POV

I saw it land,so I followed it. I saw it go into what I'm guessing was a hunting position,yet I still followed it. And NOW look where my curiosity got me! I'm here at the complete mercy of a hunting dragon and its licking its lips. That's not a good sign. I feel the tail squeeze a bit on my stomach. This dragon wasn't going to eat me,was it?! My heart beats faster when the dragon starts licking my tummy. Was it...was it tasting me?! The dragon starts purring when I start struggling. Dear devourer save me! Then it moves its tail tip right on top of my belly markings. The tip has at least a dozen feathers on it. The tip starts shaking up and down on my sensitive tummy. I giggle a bit at the soft feathers dancing on the markings. I laugh harder when I feel the entire tail vibrating against my wet,soft tummy. I hear the dragon purr at my laughter. Then it stopped. The dragon went back to licking me. "W-wait! P-please! Please,don't-don't eat me!" I beg. It's eyes snap wide open at that. The tail withdrew itself and the dragon backed up. Did I offend it?" M-m-mercy." I plead,now shaking. I never realized how cold the mountain was until now. "W-why did you think I'm going to...going to eat you?" asked the dragon. I can now tell its a girl,and she sure sounds upset. "I...I was never going to hurt you. I just wanted to play." She tells me. Her eyes looked wetter than they had before. "No...no! Please...please don't cry. I-I didn't mean to make you upset you. It's just...I've never seen a dragon before." I say. I didn't want her upset. She seemed really sweet. "You sound like my sisters new friend,Fangtom." She says. Wait,did she say FANGTOM?! "You've seen Fangtom?! Do you know where he's at?!" I asked her. "Oh,yes. My sister should be taking him back home right now." She assures me. "Good,I was worried." I tell her. How odd that moments ago I was scared out of my wits by this dragon,now she seems like a friend to me. I put a hand on her scales. They were so warm..."Um,are you okey?" I hear her laugh. I look around to see I've moved closer and was now cuddled against her scales. "S-sorry! Guess I'm cold." I apologize. "Oh,really? Here,better?" She asks me as her tail coils around me,yet she had a glint in her eyes that made me nervous. Even though I'm sure she won't hurt me,she's still a dragon.

Astra POV

How we met might not have been the best,I still wanted to play. I moved my feathers around his sides,making him giggle like a five year old. "Aw,cute. So tell me...what's your name? AND...are you ticklish?" I ask. His eyes widen. "My names Skales and n-no. I-I'm not t-ticklish a-at all." Skales answered. I chuckle at this. Dragons can easily tell the truth from a lie,so I knew he was lying. "I'm afraid I don't believe you,Skales. Now...if you tell the truth,I'll go easy on you. If not..." I let my vow hang in the air. I drag a claw up and down his tummy,tracing each of his markings. His laughter increased. "Skales...don't make me tickle your hood. Just tell me if your ticklish...and where." I said in a singsong voice. "M-mercy! MERCY!" Skales kept yelling. I lightly tickled his hood,but only for a few minutes. Then,I felt each of his ribs. "STOP! Okey,I confess! I'm really ticklish on my belly,now PLEASE STOP!" Skales pleaded. "Skales,you lied. I don't like it when people lie to me." I say. He gulps at this. I let the coils covering his tummy drop,then I licked my lips and took in a breath. "W-wait! I-I'm sorry! Please! Have mercy!" He begs. I shake my head then blow a long raspberry into his tummy. Skales squealed with laughter. "I don't think your going to lie again." I chuckle as I let him out of my tail. "Th-thank you." He gasped. "Hate to tickle and run,but my sisters will be looking for me." I tell him. "Heh,till next time?" Skales asked. "Till next time." I purred as I nuzzled him on the head. I then took off towards my home.


	8. Chapter 8

Snakes and Dragons(chapter 8)  
Joycica POV

It felt wierd just staying in the cave,nothing to do. Constant looking around,yet always nothing to look at. I felt lonely,I mean my sisters were still there...but someone was missing from the scene. Couldn't be Fangtom,oh no,I only met him a few hours ago. Maybe...Lloyd? Yes,it's been what seems like a eternity since I've seen him. Him on my claw with me,us talking away...sounds like one of those 'happily ever after' moments like in those stories mom would read. But dragons don't have happily ever after moments...do they? "Joy...JOY!" I hear a shouted whisper calling my name. "Lloyd?! Is that you?" I asked in a hushed voice. "Y-yeah. I'm over here!" I here Lloyd call. I see movement by the rocks,and I creep over to see my little prince charming waving me over. He seemed to be holding something...and he was wearing something too. I lept from my perch on my rock down below to Lloyd,making the leap with no sound like a panther. "Heh,nice moves." Lloyd tells me,then he hands me what he was holding...a bunch of lilies. "I-I wanted to bring you something and I thought maybe you would want some flowers. I-I didn't know if you liked lilies or not..." He kept mumbling. "Oh,Lloyd. I LOVE them! Thank you so much!" I say,lightly wrapping my tail around him,then loosinging it. "I'm gonna guess that was a hug." Lloyd joked. I giggled a...rather girly giggle for me. What was going on? Why was I acting like this? "Hey,Lloyd...what are you wearing?" I asked a little nervous about the answer. It was green,mostly,with shoulder pads that were silver. I could see there was a hood with a little bit of silver on the fore head. "Oh,my ninja suit. I'm supposed to be the green ninja!" Lloyd says,practically bragging. He does a little superman pose at the end,just making me giggle more. "Hey,Joy...how'd you do that?" Lloyd asks me. Do? Do what? I didn't...oh,no! I looked to see I turned into my human form. Brown eyes,long brown hair,English accent. "Oh...all dragons can turn into humans. It part of our powers. Help us talk to humans without causing any screaming and such." I tell him. " .Awesome." Was all Lloyd said before taking my hand and lightly kissing it. "L-Lloyd! W-where did THAT come from?!" I cried. This was really surprising...since when does the dragon get the prince?!

Lloyd POV

I couldn't resist,she was just so cute. I liked her when she was a dragon,but now I find out she can turn human! I held her hand as I lead her away from the main cave. Joy followed in surprised silence. I want to tell her how I feel,but would she feel the same way? Maybe if I showed her a good time she will. "I found a nice spot that I want to show you,now that your human it might be easier to get there." I tell her,looking her in the eyes. They were deep brown,oddly. Yet I could see a flash of blue at my words. I lead her to a open area with rays of sun hitting the ground in all sorts of patterns. "It's lovely...how did you find this place?" Joy asked breathlessly. Showing a her a good time...mission accomplished. "I'm glad you like it. I found it while trying to find you." I say. She giggles at this. "I'll show you how to find your way through a cave later,no one can do it better than a dragon." Joy jeers. I hear yelling come from right in front of us and I feel Joy's hand change. I look to see her hand was growing black,pink and silver scales. Her breath quickens and her eyes become blue. It's her heart rate! If she gets excited while in human form,she'll change back to dragon! "Hey,don't worry. I'm the green ninja." I reassure Joy before racing off to stop whatever was wreaking my plan.

Joycica POV

Next thing I knew,I was alone in human form. I knew I wasn't safe like this,so I changed back. After every last scale was back,I went to go see what Lloyd went after. When I arrived,time practically stopped. Lloyd was fighting these warriors made of darkness,a green snake creature was cowering underneath a attackers shadow,yet the moment I stepped out of the shadows everyone stopped. Lloyd was the first to move. He grabbed a sword and raced in front of me,turned around and started yelling at the warriors. There were two of them total. "Back away from Lasha! My closest friend here is not afraid to roast any one!" Lloyd shouted just as loud as he could. I soon caught on to his plan and roared as loud as I could. "Back AWAY from him,NOW!" I roared right at them,letting flames shoot out from my jaw. One of the warriors seemed very nervous,the other walked up slowly to me and spoke respectfully in a ancient language. I understood all of it,thank Draco star. He told me they can't just back away from a escapee or they will be severely punished by they're leader. I told him in the same language that I won't just back down about intruders in my boyfriend Lloyd's and my own territory without keeping one as a prisnor. He backed down after that little talk. "Now...are you going to leave or do I need to make you leave?" I ask the warriors in english. Both of them ran away,Lasha stayed rooted to the spot. "L-Lloyd! Heh heh. W-what a surprise! Please tell her to not hurt me." Lasha whimpered toward Lloyd. "You to know each other?" I asked. "Um,yeah. We have a history." Lloyd seemed a little uneasy about him. "Lloyd,lets go home. I'm sure the ninja will be looking for you." I said to break the tension. "Oh,yeah. Best head back." Lloyd said. He climbed onto my back and we went back to the cave. "H-hey,Joy?" Lloyd said. We had gotten back to the cave and it turns out Patriciana and Maraposa has gone out again. Lloyd was about to head home. "Yeah,Lloyd." I say. "Do...do you think we could ever be...more than friends?" Lloyd asked. My heart leapt at this. "Yes,Lloyd. I KNOW we can."


	9. Chapter 9

Snakes and dragons(chapter 9)  
Maraposa POV

I was flying over the Toxic bogs. Ambereta pestered me on why I wanted to head out. Astra put up some rule about not leaving without good reason and Patriciana said she was heading out hunting. I told them I'll go with her. My clever and agile brain helped me remember where I met that odd human-like snake at. I just had to find him! I soon saw what seemed like a group of six men with the snake,and dove down from my safety in the sky. I landed softly on the ground,my head buzzing with ideas and questions. Why was he being chased by those men? Or did they work together? Who is he? What is he? I hear shouts and the group comes into view. "I can't see why you need to come with me to find my scout,I'm the general of the Venimari...not YOU!" The snake man yelled at who I'm guessing was the leader of the humans. They looked odd,though. The humans were black and covered with red armor. The leader yelled something back,but not in english. In dragonian,language of dragons! No one on this world that I've seen so far is able to speak it. He wasn't very good at it,but I understood perfectly. "We cannot leave any snake men alone by Garmadon law." He said. "I don't know what you said...but I can tell your still calling my kind 'snake men'. We're serpentine!" The snake shot back. I felt steam rise from my nose. They should just leave him alone! I leapt at the leader,snatching him up in my claw. Everyone started yelling 'Darastrix!' after that. "Might I ask what your doing so close to my cave?" I asked him in dragonian. "We come for snake man Lasha. He run into woods after bad fight with master Garmadon. Now outlaw,must be recaptured!" He explained to me very respectfully and carefully. "I don't care! Leave this innocent venimari to me...your much to close to my cave for me to let you go now." I told him,once again in dragonian. "Spare me and warriors! Take leader snake man instead! We have no care for his life!" He pleaded. The venimari leaders eyes went wide when I glanced at him. "Fine,but you had better warn your leader about me." I tell him as I set him down. He shouts something to his team and they race off like griffins with there tails on fire. I put my tail around my new friend and lied down to get near his level. Now that I was close,I could see him shaking like a leaf in autum.

Acidicus POV

The minute I saw the dragon talk in they're language I should have known not to trust her or them. Now the stone army sold me out to a dragon! A large,man-eating maybe serpentine-eating beast! By the way it was staring at me I could tell it was trying to figure something out. Wait...it's the same dragon! The one I ran into in the acid lake! Now I'm fearing for my life. Once again I'm caught on its territory and in its grasp...wait,IT PICKED ME UP! I was resting in the palm of its claw and was slowly rising to the jaw. Once I was close enough to reach out and poke the nose it stopped and looked me over. I stayed very still,not daring to move a muscle. My eyes darted across the dragon taking in every detail. Pure white horns made a crown around the back of the head and down the back to the tail. Then the horns become dull and small,more like bumps. I looked at the head and saw the eyes staring right back at me. "Oh,s-sorry. I-I think we have m-met before?" I pointed out. "Yes,we have. But before I don't think I was able to get your name as you were under the dragon fear spell and was screaming like a griffin about to make the kill." She says. I blushed a bit when I heard her remember our last meeting. "It Acidicus. I-I don't think you have seen another serpentine around here,have you? Light green scales,three eyes,small fangs?" I asked. If she knew the territory as well as any of the dragons I've read about then she would have HAD to have seen him...if she didn't eat him. That sent a shiver down my spine. Me,lying down in the claw of a killer dragon. What if that's exactly what's going on? Maybe this is all a trick to make me trust her so she could eat me while my guards down?! "Your scared of me,aren't you?" She asked suddenly. "Um...well,I-um-I...can't say." I tell her. Truth be told I was still scared out of my wits. "I can see it in your eyes...your scared of me. It's alright. A lot of people are scared of me and my sisters because of those stupid myths about dragons soft skins call fairy tales." She told me. I was now on the ground,and I saw her remove her tail,giving me a big opening if I need to run. But that's what she expects. "If you feel like you need to run,then I won't stop you. If you stay,I'm sure we can become good friends." She explains. She wasn't lying to me,I could tell that much. But what would happen if I stayed? I slithered over to her side and looked at her wings. One had a large burn on it,then the other had a scar running pretty deep,but not deep enough to keep her on the ground. "Your wings are hurt." I said. I heard her gasp and she pulled the wings close to her body. She didn't want me to know! I felt something coil around me. "Wha-?" I tried to say. It was her tail! It wrapped around me,squeezing lightly around my shoulders. I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down! Now I'm about to become dragon food!

Maraposa POV

I knew what he thought I was doing. I've had a gift to guess what another was thinking in the heat of the moment. It was kinda what I was thinking. Ambereta demonstrated a funny technique with Fangtom as the victim. If I retracted my fangs and lightly 'gummed' his tummy,it would tickle like crazy. We learned this when Fangtom squealed like a pig in laughter. I thought I'd give him a warning tickle and I licked his tummy. He started squirming after that. "Nohohohoho! Please shahahahap! I dohohohon't think I'd taste gohohohod! Honest! Plehehehese! Merchehehey!" He cried as he squirmed desperately in my tail. "No way. If I find someone in my territory,I'm teaching them a lesson!" I told him,laughing at his crys. It was so odd how when someone gets caught by a dragon,they think they're going to get ate. Non-dragons are pretty wierd. "I-I didn't knohohohow this was your territory! Plehehehese spare mehehehe! Mercy!" Acidicus begged me. "I would...but your to cute,and your wrong about what you said earlier." I explained. His eyes widen and he starts trembling. I've stopped licking him now and was ready to gum him,but the look in his eyes made me freeze. Pure fear. All I could see was that. I could feel it coming off of him in waves. I feel terrible. I was only joking. I nuzzle him gently and hurred on his tummy. He looked me up and down,still shaking. "You have nothing to fear. I was only going to tickle you." I purred in his ear. "R-really? Y-your not going t-to eat me?" Acidicus asked. Now I feel worse. "No,not at all. I've never ate a sentient being in all my life and I never will." I tell him. Then I started gumming him. "NONONONONONONO! PLEASE! IT TICKLES SO MUCH! MERCY!" Acidicus started squealing his lungs out the minute I started! Man,this was affective. "Oh,fine." I let him out of my tail and stand up. "Your leaving?" Acidicus asked. I could tell he was sad. "Yes,I'm afraid I have to. My sisters will be looking for me." I tell him. I hurr him on the head this time,then I fly of into the sky.

Acidicus POV

I watched her fly towards Jamonica village and guessed that's where the nest was. I have to tell Skales! I was about to start heading back when I heard panting. It was Lasha! "Where have you been!" I asked,a little annoyed. "G-general Acidicus! Sir,six dragons are at the caves near Jamonica village. One blue,one purple,one red,one blackish brown,one pinkish silvery black and one green! The pink one has formed a bond with Lloyd!" He told me. My eyes went wide. Lloyd was with the DRAGONS?! For how long?! He has a grudge against the serpentine,and if he knows these dragons...


	10. Chapter 10

Snakes and dragons(chapter 10)

Patriciana POV

I was in the mountains again. Not hunting,only searching. That snake I met before poisoned my mind with something,something I don't understand. It didn't make any sense...how could I feel like this towards someone who is not a dragon?! Yet Joycica is falling for a soft skin hatchling. I heard light humming coming around the corner and crouched low to the ground. When the shadows flickered I pounced only to find a little snake person under my claw. He looked a bit like the one I was looking for,except he has legs,not a tail and his voice was DEFIANTLY different than the one who I was looking for. "Yiiiii! Dragon!" He yelped. I covered his mouth with my claw as I looked around. No witnesses,no problem. I lightly picked him up like he was a hatchling,which he was for size and raced to find a hiding spot while trying not to go deaf from his screaming. I found a cave that was empty and dove in with him. I put him down and watched as he scrambled to his knees. It was a rather interesting sight,a snake with legs trying to...beg? Oh,boy. I had better listen. "Please! I will do whatever you want! Please let me go,please! I beg of you to have mercy!" He cried. I watched with fasination as he put his hands together and shook them. I was not looking for trouble,yet he was making such a big deal out of this. Why? I'm just a dragon,why was he making such a big deal out of- oh,crud. It's a newbie. He has never seen a dragon before and believes those silly soft skin fairy tales as they called them and thinks I'm going to go big bad wolf-er dragon on him. It was never good when they believed THAT. "Calm down,I'm not going to hurt you." I tell him,praying to Draco star he stops. Thankfully he did. "W-why did you attack me?" He asked. "I thought you were someone else. I'm looking for another one that kinda looks like you,except he has a tail." I explained. His eyes widened at my description. "So,your the dragon General Skalidor was talking about." He said calmly. Oh,Skalidor. Now THAT is a name! And he's a general? How cu- wait...didn't he say this Skalidor was talking about me?! He told others! Maybe even what this world would consider a knight! Well,I'll deal with him later,first..."Thank you,I'll have to talk to him,but...now you know about me,so...I'm gonna have to fix that." I say,grinning. A plan hatched in my mind as I began to unfold it. The mans eyes widened after I said that. "W-wait! I-I won't tell a-anyone! I-I promise!" He squeaked. It was cute how scared I could get people and how fast I could get them scared. I felt that fear IS respect...only it's forced. "Oh,I know you'll keep this a secret...but better safe than sorry" I say as I pin him down again. I licked his belly as he bursted laughing,promising anything for me to stop. I giggled when he begged me to stop as he would not taste good,making more forced respect come out of him. I pulled my fangs in and let myself have it. "OM NOM NOM!" I joked as he squealed double time at me gumming his tummy. "Plehehehehease shahahahap! I'm a snahahahake nohohot fohohohod!" He pleaded with me. I laughed a lung out at this. I have NEVER had this reaction before! It was so funny! Was his kind this much fun to tickle?! I let him go after about twenty more minutes. He watched as I took off to find his leader,Skalidor.

Skalidor POV

"I'm serious! A blue dragon DID show up near the Hypnobrai tomb! This is getting out of hand!" Skales yelled just about as loud as he could. That hick headed Acidicus had ran into a dragon twice while Fangtom ended up at the den,getting tickled like insane by a fire red dragon. Turns out there all girls,and the one I ran into is named Patriciana...what a lovely name. I will admit I hope I run into her again...she seems so sweet when she isn't making me bust a lung laughing my tail off. I sighed remembering the feel of her scales beneath my hand,how warm it felt how-how peaceful..."SKALIDOR ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" I heard Acidicus's yelling break my thought. "Yes...yes I was." I lied. I think I was in love with the dragon! "Then what did I say?" Acidicus asked. Oh,easy. For me to slap him,that's what. "I,uh. I can't remember." I say. It was the truth,I heard him but I didn't remember,I was to busy thinking about Patriciana..."Skalidor are you...even listening anymore?" I hear Fangtom say. Oh,great. Now HE is on my tail about this. "I-I have to go outside." I tell them,desperate to get out of hat room. I had to go somewhere where I could be alone and think. I wasn't watching where I was going because I ran into something scaly after getting outside. "Oh,sorry. Hey,can you help me I'm looking for S-" the voice was cut off when I saw who I ran into...it was Patricana! How did she get here?! "Well,pleasure seeing you again,Patricana." I tell her. Then I remembered we didn't trade names. "Oh,so you know my name...well I guess it's fair by how I know yours. I-I'm sorry about last time we met a- WAIT A SECOND! You told people about our encounter!" She yelled. "I-I didn't tell anyone nothin'! All I said was I ran into a dragon,that's all!" I countered. It made me a bit nervous she was getting angry. I don't think a angry dragon is a good thing...and I didn't want her mad at me. "Is that true? You don't want me mad at you?" She asked. H-how did she-?! "Guess what your thinking? Dragon thing. But if you don't want me mad..." She leaned closer to me,so close. I could feel that warm heat and peaceful affect. It was so nice..."guess I'll have to do this!" She told me as I felt her tail coil around me. Oh,no...she-she wasn't...was she?! "Yes,yes I am!" I hear her say before reeling into laughter.

Patriciana POV

I licked his tummy as fast as I could,making it feel like a million feathers were racing across his belly. Skalidor was laughing in no time. NO ONE crosses me and gets away unpunished! I gummed his tummy but only for ten minutes because he was crying when I did. I let him go on one condition; we become friends. Skalidor nodded happily and embraced me. I could tell he loved the warmth because he was purring. I thought I would try something and I hurred his tummy. He thought it was a gentle nuzzle,and hurred me back! "I have to go,I'm afraid." I told him. Sadness seeped into my voice with each word. I went out into a clearing after saying goodbye and let loose a roar of victory.

Authors Note: Hello,fellow FanFiction authors/readers! I just thought I'd clear up a few things on here. One; I do NOT know whether this is true,but I think Skalidor and Acidicus seem to have a friendly rivalry. They don't hate-hate each other,but they seem to get on each others nerves. So don't think they are enemies in this story,they just have a odd friendship. I don't know if this is true in the show,so sorry if I got this wrong. Two; A "hurr" is my way of saying 'dragon kiss'. I hope this helps,and I thank EVERYONE for each review,follow,everything. Thank you all for your time.


	11. Chapter 11

Snakes and Dragons(chapter 11)  
Ambereta POV

"Oh, why not?!" I moaned as loud as I could. All because Mara and Patricia was away I could not leave the cave until they come back. "I understand that you are upset,sister. Yet we have to respect the fact that Astra does not want more than two of us out of the cave." Ninathala told me for the twentieth time today. "A hour,half an hour,till the sun goes down,give me a time limit and I will stick to it! Just let me out for a LITTLE bit!" I exclaimed. My herbs were running low,if someone was to get sick..." We would surely be in danger,I know I know!" Nina yelled. I jumped at her tone of voice. Nina never yells unless its important. Oddly,she gained moms wise ability to read minds stronger than the rest of us and dads god-like abilites. I gained moms mothering instinct and knowledge of herbs,medicines and sicknesses,plus dads caring loyal ways. Patriciana got her strong,protective act and our dads muscles. Mara got moms quick wise brain and dads clever way with words,bending them to her advantage. Astra got moms powers and agile looks plus dads way of justice. Joy got moms habit to explore and dads habit NOT to sit still. "We are all unique in our own way,Amber. Please remember that." Nina said,once again reading my mind. "Well,you said you knew so..." I left that hanging because I bolted out the cave,insane to get outside. Knowing I will need to bring back herbs to prove my case,I went out in search of comfrey.

Fangtom POV

Slithering my way through the forest I was getting pretty hungry. When I was staying at the cave Amber gave me some kind of berries that tasted sweet,yet spicy at the same time. What did she call them? I looked over at a bush to see small red berries growing on the branches. The same berries! If they are just as tasty as I remember them...I reached out to pluck some off. One,two,three...I grabbed about five just in case I don't come back this way. "I will just...have a few." I told myself as I pulled out two from the bunch. I was ready to eat the berries when..."WAIT! DON'T EAT THOSE BERRIES!" I heard a shout that made me drop them all. "Oh no...the berries!" I yelled. Who was crazy enough to- wait,was that...yes! I watched as I saw no other than Amber run over. "It is good...to see you!" I told her. It was,she is such a joy to be around. "Like I said,don't eat those berries. Those are death berries,very poisonous." Amber explained. "But the ones...you gave me." I said. They looked so alike. "Those were dragon berries,very different. Dragon berries grow on trees,death berries grow on bushes." She told me.

Ambereta POV

He nodded his heads. I understand that they looked alike,but why was he eating wild berries anyways? That was pretty risky to do. "How do you know...so much about herbs?" Fangtom asked. "Oh,my...my mom taught me herself..." I explained. Talking about mom around others made me feel a bit sad. Rufus Zeno,our own uncle,slayed her to take the throne from my family. I wasn't about to tell Fangtom this,though. I didn't want him upset over the past. I felt something grab hold of my forepaw and I looked down to see Fangtom hugging me. I purred lightly,trying to mask my feelings about mom and Rufus. "Thank you for the hug." I told him. It was really sweet. "You looked like...you needed it." He told me,smiling. He was just so cute! I could feel my heart pounding in my chest very hard. Was this what Joy felt like around Lloyd? It was no secret those two liked each other. Others...Joy...oh no! I had to go back to keep my promise,it was almost sundown. "I have to go back to the nest..." That was all I said to avoid choking the words out. I could see sadness in one set of eyes while the other set was pleading for me to stay. I hurred him on the top of his head and flew back to the nest in saddened silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Snakes and Dragons(chapter 12)

Ninathala POV

I watched Amber fly out the caves entrance. I understood what it was like to be locked up. When I was a wyrmling,dragon hatchling, dragon egg sellers came into the nest and tried to steal Joy as she was an egg at the time. I was able to make a deal with the raiders and allowed them to take me instead of Joy. They bound my wings tightly to my back,put a sack over my head,and clipped my claws all the way down. They then went to the human king in hopes of selling me like a pet. I learned patience and understanding during that time,for one of them was just a farm boy trying to survive,and the other a kingdom class thief. It burned me inside to see a thief teaching such a young boy these horrible ways of life. Ten nights after being taken from the nest,I convinced the boy to leave and he set me free. Soon I heard news that the thief was caught after someone told the nearest towns guards. Joy knows the story well,she hasn't left my side after that. Only when we had to,or her explorer blood showed her something interesting. I laughed thinking about her "explorer" blood. She always got into trouble that way. I checked on the others to see Joy,Astra,Mara and Patricia all curled up together in one big dragon pile. Why DO people fear dragons? We have done nothing to them,so why? "Fearing us is natural,same with my own kind." I hear a voice come from behind me as I spin around. There,right in the smack dab middle of the cave was my missing father,yet he wasn't. His body was misty,like I was in a dream. Had I fallen asleep? Was this all a dream? "I am afraid so,my sweet Nini." Father told me. He slithered over to me and looked at my wings. "Those binds could never hold you,so they will never hold him." Father said in a hushed voice. Wait,who? Who's he? "He? Oh,my beloved daughter. He is the one who tries to release me from the horrid underground prison. He,is one I see with you,Nini." I hear father say before everything gos dark. So,whoever he is...is my one true love?

Pythor POV

Cold,that's it. All I was was cold. And alone,and scared. Garmadon could come down any moment,ready to...ready to...I gagged at the thought,it made me sick inside to think of someone doing what he planned in cold blood. What was he planning anyway? Did...did these dragons play a part? That idea shook me to the core. If the dragons play a part in Garmadons plan...wait! What if the dragons WERE the plan?! Did he plan to just hand me over to them or to leave me in there lair at their mercy?! Surely they would show me no mercy if that was the case. Now I'm really afraid. I lie down,hoping to wake up from this nightmare, when I felt some warmth from behind me,and I could hear something purring. Whatever it was,all I heard before I closed my eyes was "hurr~".


	13. Chapter 13

Snakes and Dragons(chapter 13)

Rattla POV

I got down just as two stone "warriors" as they called themselves walked by. Snike and Snappa were getting the jail keys. Poor Lasha got locked up just for running! I wouldn't blame him...if it wasn't for the "serpentine-eating dragons" going around I would have ran with him. We all ganged up together to try and survive this nightmare turned reality,which means no one is left behind. Last time we met in secret he told us we had to run or risk getting enslaved. Snike called him crazy...yet just a few days ago he was attacked by a dragon! In the MIDDLE of Oraborus! We didn't believe it was a risk that anyone was willing to take,but if the dragons are reaching Oraborus no serpentine was safe. "Rattla! We have the keys!" I heard Snike call me over.

Once we let Lasha out we'll have to run for the gates. No turning back...no coming home...no trusting anyone but ourselves,and the rest of the team..."RATTLA! The guards might show up! Come on we can see your hood!" Snappa,always yelling about something...heh,yet we're the best of friends. I come out from my hiding place and walked up to them. "So,have the keys?" I ask. The whole plan depended on this. "Yeah,right here." Snike replies,holding the keys up for the world to see. "Come on! Lets go let Lasha out! We haven't got much time!" Snappa yelled and ran for the prison door.

We went into the room to see Lasha chained up near the wall,he had more scars than normal. My fist curled up into balls at the thought of those two-faced,horrible stone piles hurting him. "G-Guys? I-is...is that r-really you?" Lasha asked. His voice was filled with fear-poisoned hope. I could taste his pain hanging in the air. It shook me to the core. "Relax,Lasha. We got the keys,we're going to run to the mountains,only place those block-heads can't follow us." I tell him,practically tearing the chains off of him. "B-but the d-dragons...I-I saw o-one. T-there dangerous,maybe w-worse than the s-stone a-army!" Lasha tried to stand up while saying this,but his ankle seemed to be sprained and he fell. I helped him back up,putting one of his arms around me. "Y-you need to e-escape,I-I'll only slow y-you down. G-go without m-me..." Lasha told us. He really was willing to think we would leave him? Just like that? "No way,we won't leave without you. No serpentine left behind." Snappa said. And for once,I don't think anyone wanted to argue. Once we were near the exit we heard shouts coming from down the hall. No turning back..." RUN!" I yelled as loud as I could,helping the limping Lasha as we raced out of Oraborus,out of the desert,and into the forest surrounding the mountains.


	14. Chapter 14

Snakes and Dragons(chapter 14)  
Astra POV

I raced through the woods. Something didn't feel right. My gut and heart told me to go out there. My warrior and protector blood pumping through my veins. I could feel my own heart beat as I heard the startled cries of four voices. Who would be out here at this time? I stalked towards the sound. Four serpentine-scouts as far as I know-were cornered by a cliff. A whole group of warriors closing in on them. One had scratches and a broken ankle,I could tell from my hiding place. To get a better view I climbed up a hill,up on a perch above them all to see about ten warriors in all. Ten verses four?! These odds were unfair,very unfair since it really was three against ten. As the group of stone warriors closed in on them I leapt into action. Claws out and fangs bared I came down on them. One ran away from the surprise of seeing me,a nightfury,pouncing and attacking upon them. I whipped my tail around,knocking three into the river. Only six left...no problem. I could hear the frightened whimpers of the serpentine behind me. I wanted to tell them it's alright,but I couldn't let these stone warriors see my soft side. Let alone compassion from me if they feared me like this. I took in a deep breath and let loose a fireball the size of a boulder. The remaining six ran. I turned around after that,my blue eyes shining with the glare of a true blooded nightfury. I could see the fear and terror in their eyes. I walked over to them softly,my paws hitting the ground with soft thumps. The flames have made a ring of fire around us. It was leave or be burned now. I made haste to put them on my back,making them whimper in fright,and raced towards the cliff. I dived into the ravine,stretching my wings out and gliding gracefully. I began to fly my way home,these serpentine will have to stay for the time being...but for how long will we be safe from both Rufus and the stone army?


	15. Chapter 15

Snakes and dragons(chapter 15)  
Lasha POV

It all happened in a flash. We were being chased by stone warriors,then the ground bursts into flames as I felt myself being lifted into the air. I left out a slight whimper,knowing what exactly it was. I was placed on the dragons back with ease,my ankle still throbbing in pain. Next came Rattla, Snappa and Snike. Then,with a dashing sprint,the dragon leapt off of the cliff into the air. The cliff exploded in flames as we made our way to this dragons home. I've seen it before,but Lloyd was there,and he was able to keep the dragon from hurting us. My heart pounded in my chest through the entire flight there. What will happen now?

Rattla POV

It was rather short,but still scary. Lasha was still hurt,Snappa was looking around at our new surroundings,and Snike looked like he was going to pass out. This dragon won't hurt us,will she? If she did want to hurt us then why save us from the stone warriors? "G-guys,will be fine." I tell the others. Last thing we need is everyone freaking out. "Fine? FINE?! We're on the back of a killer dragon! Look what happened to the stone warriors!" Snappa yelled. "Guys? I-I don't feel to good..." Snike brought up. "Air sickness,it should go away." We hear a rumbling purr. I felt the dragon land softly and pick Snike up. Then Lasha,Snappa and me. "Feel any better?" The dragoness asks Snike. "Y-yeah. I-I f-feel f-fine. T-thank y-you." Snike tells her. Great,she'll know we're scared of her now if she didn't before. "You have nothing to fear,I won't hurt you." She tells us. I gained a burst of bravery and placed a hand on her scales. Warm,yet cold. Odd feeling." Yeah,tell that to the stone warriors..." I hear Snappa mutter. She dragoness chuckles a bit,then smiles warmly. "They should know better than to mess or hurt someone on my sisters and I territory." Wait...sisters?!


	16. Chapter 16

Snakes and Dragons(chapter 16)  
Ninathala POV

I was lying out side of the cave,the sun on my scales felt nice...almost like home. Almost. It was painful to think about home,after everything my sisters and I have been through there it wasn't even close to the word home. But then,if it wasn't home then what is? I hear wing beats in the distance,Astra's home from her flight. Maybe I should go stretch my own wings...I haven't flew since the Silver Talons attacked us. I dash off the cliff feeling the wind race underneath my wings and with a couple of beats I'm off and flying. Now,where could I escape to...? Whenever I had to think I would fly my way to the hottest place in the kingdom but how would that work here? The desert,that's the place. All sun,no life. No soft skins would be able to find me there,so there would be no need to be on guard. I could relax for a while and think for a bit. I'm soon flying into and over the desert here in this world,and was I right. The sun was beating hard on my scales,if I wasn't a dragon I would either be sweating my tail off or pass out from heat stroke. I find a rock with a slight cliff in it and land there. It gave me a look onto the rest of this sea of sand,and there I saw it. Right in the middle of this burning land of the sun was a city. Human? Who knows,all I know is that it's amazing and that it defiantly has citizens...because next thing I knew I saw machines with wheels coming right towards me,and I don't think they are going to be very friendly...


	17. Chapter 17

Snakes and Dragons(chapter 17)  
Pythor POV

I was still locked up in this cage,although the guards have rushed away for some matters outside. It was only twenty minutes or so,but they came back in,smiling. This won't end well. They opened up my cage door and roughly pulled me out,tying my arms behind my back. They then pulled me into another room,Garamadon was in it. _Well...at least I shall remain in Oroborus._ I brace myself silently for what is to come, he merely smirks at me and then says something to one of the guards. I might not be able to understand them,but I can tell it has something to do with me. He laughs and then...all goes dark. When I wake up I'm still tied up and I'm on a vehicle. I can't tell where I'm at but all I can tell is I'm not in the desert. Soon,we stop and I'm pulled out,now I know where we are. There is some kind of cave in front of us,big enough to fit those ninjas ship into it and still have room. Soon,three guards and I head inside. All around are ledges and gemstones,a few plants growing on the walls and oddly the cave is well lit. As though someone were living here. Now I'm truly afraid. What were these stone warriors planning on doing to me? I'm taken to the center of a chamber and I'm tied to a pole. _They're going to leave me here...? Why?_ A roar echoes through the cave,followed by five more. I hear the guards yell one thing before running off,and Unfortunately I understand them. "Dragon!"

Authors Note: Don't hate me,fellow FanFiction readers/writers but the next chapter shall be the last of this story. I do plan a sequel,but I from not know when. I'm posting this now because knowing me,I might forget. That is all. (For now,at least.:) )


	18. Chapter 18

Snakes and Dragons(chapter 18)  
Ninathala POV

I look down at this serpentine,or at least I think he's a serpentine. He has purple scales with yellow and black markings,it makes him look royal and majestic. He has fuchsia eyes like rose rubies in the light. For some reason,he was tied up. I gently cut the ropes,careful not to hurt him in the process. Then,mind reading abilities kicked in. _Run! Run! She cut me loose! I need to run! But where?!_ He looked around frantically,of course he's scared. "It's alright...I won't hurt you." I lied down,curling up around him. Even though I wasn't holding him hostage,I don't want him leaving just yet. He looks at me with fear burning in his eyes. "You...you won't?" He asks timidly. "Yes,I won't hurt you." I nuzzle him gently on his tummy,making him giggle slightly. Oh...so he's ticklish hmm...? This should be very very fun...very.

Pythor POV

Oh,come on. Of course I'm going to laugh a bit if she nuzzles my stomach. Her smiling is rather...sneaky. She's planning something...I can tell. I only back up slightly before her tail coils around me. "W-what are you doing?" My voice is timid,fear creeping into my mind. She just laughs softly before...before tickling my sides. Snickering,I try to get out of her tail but her grip is to strong. I start laughing when she starts tickling my tummy.

Ninathala POV

I chuckle. This is to cute. Blowing a raspberry on his tummy,he squeals. Oh,boy. Mind reading kicks in once again. _Stop stop stop! Please stop soon!_ so,of course,being me I stopped. Placing him on my back,I head back to the main chamber with him panting on my back.

Author's note; Well,fellow FanFiction authors and readers,this is it. Finale chapter for Snakes and Dragons. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
